FF KyuMin One Shoot – Just for One Day
by Maybeelfskyu
Summary: Sungmin tak pernah mau belajar bermain musik, namun sejak bertemu Kyuhyun ia jadi berubah fikiran... Summary yang aneh...mian #bows


FF KyuMin [One Shoot] – Just for One Day

Author :: Maybeelfskyu (메이타)

Genre :: Sad, romantic

Pairing :: KyuMin (규민)

Cast ::

Cho Kyuhyun (Namja)

Lee Sungmin (yeoja)

Chullie (yeoja)

Siwon (Namja)

Seohyun (Yeoja/cameo)

Type :: One Shoot

Warning : TYPO , Genderswitch, sad ending ya? ceritanya sedikit membingungkan (author juga bingung)

"Yaaa….Lee Sungmin! Apa lagi ini?" suara Chulie onnie meggelegar bagaikan petir memecah keheningan dipagi buta.

"bikin onar apa lagi kau sampai-sampai onnie lagi-lagi dipanggil walikelasmu hah?" onnieku tiba-tiba saja sudah berdiri didepan pintu kamarku. Tatapannya seakan-akan mengisyaratkan agar aku bersiap-siap menerima kemarahannya lagi, yah aku memeng selalu siap dengan segala konsekuensi dari apa yang sudah kuperbuat disekolah.

"onnie~~, sampai kapan kau akan memarahiku terus?" aku mulai mengeluarakan jurus andalanku, memelas.

"lalu sampai kapan kau akan terus berulah disekolahan hah? Kapan kau akan serius belajar musik? Aku dan oppamu itu sudah sangat malu setiap minggu pasti absen kesekolahmu. Bisa tidak kau bersikap manis disekolahmu?kau ini anak perempuan tidak seharusnya bikin onar setiap hari!" ceramah pagi dimulai batinku sambil menghela nafas.

"kalau begitu kenapa tidak kau keluarkan saja aku dari sekolahan terkutuk itu! Onnie jebbal …..harus berapa kali lagi aku katakana hal ini. aku benci sekolah disana, aku benci musik. Aku benci hal-hal yang membuatku ingat pada orang brengsek itu!" ujarku setengah berteriak kepada onnieku. Kuikat tali sepatuku dengan kencang sampai-sampai kakiku sedikit sakit karenanya. Aku benar-benar kesal karena setiap pagi selalu begini.

Siwon oppa tiba-tiba sudah muncul juga dikamarku sambil membawa jas putihnya, dia seorang dokter spesialis penyakit dalam. Aku yakin oppaku yang satu ini tidak akan ikut memarahiku seperti Heechul onnie yang setiap pagi pasti menjelma menjadi bulldozer galak.

"Sungmin-aa apa kau sudah siap?" Siwon oppa memang penyelamatku. Aku segera memasang tampang innocentku pada Wonppa.

"Ne oppa, kajja" Done, ceramah chullie onnie pun berhenti saat Wonppa datang. Kami bertiga pun segera berangkat kesekolahku, Wonppa yang mengantar kami dengan mobil dinasnya, chullie onnie hari ini lagi-lagi harus bertemu walikelasku akibat ulahku hari sabtu kemarin memecahkan sebuah kaca kelas.

Sesampainy disekolah aku segera berlari kekelas dan meninggalkan onnieku menemui walikelasku sendirian. Sampai didepan kelas kuurungkan langkahku untuk masuk. Kulirik anak-anak sudah mulai membuka buku not meraka, artinya songsaengnim sudah datang. Ahh neomu shireo! Aku memutar balik badanku, kulangkahkan kakiku menuju danau dibelakang sekolahku, danau ini sebenarnya sudah bukan area sekolah lagi, sebuah tembok membatasi antara danau dan sekolah, namun aku sedikit beruntung karena berhasil menemukan tempat persembunyian yang senyaman ini. Ditempat itulah aku biasanya menghabiskan waktu bolos sekolahku. Tidur dibawah pohon Plum yang rindang, menikmati tiupan angin serta kicauan burung kenari yang selalu bertengger diatas pohon itu dan desiran air danau. It's My secret Lake.

Arrrggghhh. Aku kesal pada onnie dan oppaku. Baru dua bulan sekolah disini aku sudah tidak tahan Sampai kapan mereka akan membuatku terdampar disekolah terkutuk ini. Aku anak bungsu dari tiga bersaudara. Chullie onnie adalah kakak tertuaku, dan siwon kakak laki-lakiku yang berprofesi sebagai seorang Dokter spesialis yang dinas disebuah rumah sakit di Seoul.

Kami hanya tinggal bertiga karena eommaku sudah meniggal dunia 5 tahun yang lalu dan appaku orang yang menurutku pria paling brengsek dan paling kejam didunia ini. Seorang appa yang tega meninggalkan anak dan istrinya hanya demi ambisinya dalam bermusik. Itulah sebabnya kenapa aku sangat benci pada musik. Tapi kedua kakakku memaksaku agar jadi seorang pemusik seperti appa. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa mereka begitu ingin menjadikanku seorang pemusik terkenal padahal menurutku musiklah yang membuat eommaku meninggal.

Kupejamkan mataku, kedua tanganku kusilangkan dibelakang kepalaku kucoba melupakan kekesalanku pada onnieku dan kucoba menikmati suasana pagi yang sejuk ini. Aku tidak peduli dengan pelajaran yang setiap hari kutinggalkan. Guru-guruku tidak ada yang tahu tempat ini aku benar-benar pandai mencari tempat persembunyian pikirku sambil tersenyum sendiri. Setiap hari aku paling hanya masuk dua jam pelajaran saja selebihnya kuhabiskan dengan bersantai ditempat -guru tidak pernah bisa menemukanku saat aku sedang bolos.

"apa enaknya sembunyi ditempat ini?" sebuah suara tiba-tiba membuatku kembali membuka mataku. Aku hampir melompat saking kagetnya. Seorang namja berdiri tidak jauh dari tempatku tidur membawa sebuah biola ditangannya. Aku segera bangun untuk melihat wajahnya dengan jelas. Dia orang yang tak kukenal tapi pasti salah satu murid sekolah ini juga.

"Tidak kenal aku?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum kecil sambil mendekat.

"Nugusseo? Aku tidak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya. Ah aniyo aku tidak perlu kenal kau siapa, yang perlu aku tahu adalah apa yang kau lakukan disini dan dari mana kau tahu tempat ini hah?" ujarku mulai merasa terganggu dengan 'orang asing' ini.

"Setiap hari hanya malas-malasan di tempat ini wajar saja teman satu kelaspun kau tidak akan ingat" namja itu kembali menyeringai memperlihatkan sederetan gigi putih susunya. Harus kuakui namja ini memiliki wajah yang bisa dibilang cukup tampan. Sekali lihat saja orang pasti akan simpati padanya. Tapi aku segera menydarakan diriku agar tidak simpati dan bersikap ramah padanya yang sudah mengangu ketenanganku ditempat persembunyianku yang sebelumnya tidak pernah terjamah oleh siapapun ini.

"apa maumu? Apa kau diutus oleh songsaengnim untuk memjemputku kembali kekelas yang membosankan itu? kalau iya maka usahamu itu akan sia-sia saja" ujarku sambil menatap sinis kearahnya.

"hahaha…. Kau ini gadis yang benar-benar aneh. Baru kali ini aku bertemu gadis yang seaneh kau. Bagaimana mungkin ada orang yang tidak menyukai musik" ujarnya sambil ikut duduk disebelahku, aku menggeser tempat dudukku agar tidak terlalu dekat dengannya.

"Apa sebenarnya maumu!" bentakku dengan memasang tampang segalak mungkin yang malah sukses membuatnya kembali tertawa.

"hahaha memangnya ada larangan untuk ketempat ini?" jawabnya santai sambil mulai menggesek biolanya pelan.

"tentu saja! Ini adalah tempatku,tidak ada seorangpun yang boleh kesini selain aku dan berhentilah memainkan benda itu" aku menunjuk biola yang mulai dimainkannya.

"oh ya! Sayangnya Aku tidak melihat papan bertuliskan 'DILARANG MASUK TEMPAT INI SELAIN KAU' jadi kurasa siapapun boleh kemari."

"micheosso!" aku segera bangkit dan mulai berjalan mencari tempat yang lebih jauh agar tidak terlihat olehnya.

"Odiya?" ujarnya masih duduk ditempatnya tadi.

"bukan urusanmu,ini memang bukan tempatku siapapun boleh kesini tapi bukan berarti kau bisa menggangguku seenaknya" aku memutuskan untuk rebahan dibawah sebuah pohon besar tak begitu jauh dari tempat namja tadi.

"Mian aku juga tidak sengaja menemukan tempat ini. Aku hanya ingin berlatih ditempat yang lebih tenang dibandingkan kelas yang berisik itu" ujarnya, aku tidak mempedulikan perkataanya aku mulai memejamkan mataku berniat untuk tidur lagi.

"Namamu Lee Sungmin kan? Siswi dikelas yang sama denganku di kelas 1-B. seorang siswi yang terkenal dengan julukan 'wiered girl ever'. Satu-satunya siswi sekolah musik tapi malah benci musik dan setiap hari malah malas-malasan ditempat ini" namja itu bicara sendirian sementara aku malah asik mendengarkan kicauan burung. Dibanding mendengarkan alunan nada yang dihasilkan oleh alat-alat itu aku lebih senang mendengarkan suara-suara alami seperti kicauan akupun memutuskan untuk meninggalkan tempat itu karena tidak tahan dengan ocehan namja tersebut.

"Huh!" aku mendengus kesal padanya sambil berjalan menuju sekolah. Namja itu hanya tersenyum kecil.

Sudah beberapa hari ini aku tidak bisa menikmati 'tempat rahasia'ku ini dan itu semua gara-gara namja yang belakangan kuketahui bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu. Dia teman satu kelasku jujur saja sudah hampir tiga bulan aku sekolah disini kurasa baru dia satu-satunya siswa yang kukenal itu juga gara-gara dia jadi sering ikut-ikutan datang ketempat ini.

"Dunia ini benar-benar aneh" ucapnya sambil matanya menerawang ke angkasa memperhatikan burung-burung yang sibuk berkicau dipagi ini.

"Kau yang aneh" jawabku asal.

"Ada orang yang sangat ingin menjadi pemusik handal tapi harus mengubur mimpinya itu sedalam samudera, sedangkan disisi lain justru ada orang yang diberi kesempatan untuk menjadi pemusik tapi ia malah benci pada musik itu sendiri,benar-benar takdir yang aneh" gumamnya kali ini ia sudah memejamkan matanya, kulihat biola yang biasa dibawanya tergeletak begitu saja disampingnya.

"Kau tidak bisa menjadi pemusik?waeyo? kufikir kau ini orang yang sangat berbakat?" tanyaku sambil terus memperhatikan wajah putih bersihnya, wajah itu begitu tenang seolah-olah tidak ada beban disana.

"ada alasan tertentu kenapa aku tidak akan pernah bisa menjadi pemusik"

"waeyo? Kau tidak bisa bermain alat musik dengan baik? Animyeon, orang tuamu melaragmu bermain musik? Animyeon….." belum selesai aku bicara Kyuhyun sudah memotongnya.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu alasannya" lagi-lagi dia tersenyum manis yang entah mengapa mampu membuat hatiku bergetar saat melihatnya.

"keureom.. kenapa belakangan ini kau jadi ikut bolos bersamaku? Bukankah awalnya kau mengataiku gadis pemalas sekarang apa bedanya denganmu!"

"nega?itu …ummm… ah molla, aku hanya menyukai tempat ini juga" Kyuhyun tampak bingung saat kutanya.

Begitulah akhirnya aku dan Kyuhyun menjadi sangat akrab, sekarang setiap pagi aku tidak lagi sendirian ditepi danau ini. Setiap ada kesempatan dia pasti selalu bercerita tentang cita-citanya sewaktu kecil, atau cerita tentang makhluk-makhluk ruang angkasa. Tadinya aku sama sekali tidak tertarik akan cerita-ceritanya, namun lambat laun aku malah selalu menunggu saat-saat dia akan menceritakan cerita yang begitu bervariasi setiap harinya. Jika bosan bercerita maka ia akan memainkan biolanya kadang ia juga bernyanyi, harus kuakui dia memiliki musikalitas yang tinggi.

Ada beberapa hal yang membuatku penasaran, heran dan juga iri padanya. Pertama alasan kenapa dia tidak bisa menjadi seorang pemusik seperti yang diimpikannya selama ini. Dan yang kedua yang membuatku heran adalah kenapa dia tidak pernah mendapat teguran dari guru disekolah ini perihal bolosnya bersamaku beberapa minggu belakangan ini. Apa karena ia siswa yang pintar? Ah mollasso.

Dan karena Kyu jugalah sekarang aku sudah sedikit rajin masuk kelas. Kyu yang selalu memaksaku untuk kembali kekelas. Kalau dulu aku biasanya hanya masuk sati atau dua jam pelajaran tapi sekarang berkat Kyu semuanya berbalik aku paling hanya bolos satu jam pelajaran. Kyu benar-benar bisa jadi penyemangat yang baik bagiku. Tapi tetap saja aku masih belum bisa mencintai musik seperti dia yang begitu mencintai musik.

Dia orang yang special bagiku sekarang. Seorang teman yang benar-benar perhatian aku benar-benar beruntung bisa bersahabat dengannya. entah mengapa aku merasa ada perasaan aneh saat sedang bersamanya, perasaan yang tidak bisa kuungkapkan dengan kata-kata.

"ya! Pagi ini kau akan cerita apa?" tanyaku pada suatu pagi saat ia baru datang. Seperti biasa dia selalu membawa sebuah biola ditangannya.

"emmmm… molla" jawabnya sengkat sambil mulai membaringkan tubuhnya direrumputan disampingku.

"hmmmpphhh" aku menarik nafas panjang.

"Minnie-aa. Kau tahu kan 2 minggu lagi kelas kita akan mengadakan acara pentas musik untuk amal?" Kyu menutupi wajahnya dari sengatan cahaya matahari pagi dengan sebuah topi.

"ah pensi itu, nan ara. kenapa memangnya?" aku melirik kearahnya yang masih menutupi wajahnya dengan topi.

"aku harap kau mau bergabung dalam pementasan" jawabnya

"mwo? Aku? ah shireo!" aku serta merta menolak ajakannya " Kau tahu kan aku tidak ada minat pada musik sedikitpun apalgi sampai harus ikut acara begituan"

"Ayolah Minnie-aa~~"

"Shireo! Aku tidak akan ikut Kyu. Tolong jangan memeksaku untuk hal yang satu ini"

"Aku mohon hanya untuk kali ini aku ingin penampilan perdanaku bisa satu panggung denganmu sahabat terbaikku, kau tidak mau duet denganku?"

"sekali tidak tetap tidak Kyu!" aku tetap pada pendirianku.

"sayang sekali padahal kau ini siswi yang berbakat dan kau sangat pandai bermain biola acara ini bukan hanya sekedar pentas musik sekolah tapi juga untuk acara pengumpulan dana amal untuk anak-anak penyandang cacat" Kyu bangun dari tidurnya dan menatap kerahku dengan tatapan mautnya. Jantungku berdetak kencang saat ia menatapku seperti itu.

"Aniyo. Andwae. Shireo! Mianhae Kyu bukannya aku tidak ingin ikut membantu para penyandang cacat itu tapi aku benar-benar tidak bisa, aku bukan hanya tidak suka bermain musik tapi aku juga sedikit phobia dengan suasana panggung yang gemerlap dan sebagainya" kali ini aku mecoba menolak dengan halus saat melihat ekspresi wajahnya.

"ayolah Minnie, aku akan marah jika kau tetap tidak mau" ancam Kyu, aku tau dia tidak akan berani malakukannya, Kyu bukan type orang yang bisa marah pada teman baiknya.

"Keumanhae Kyu-aa~ . aku tetap tidak akan ikut bergabung. Tapi kau tenang saja aku pasti ikut menyumbang untuk mereka ?"

"meski demi aku kau tetap tidak mau?" tanyanya sekali lagi "baiklah kalau kau tidak mau aku tidak bisa memaksa, tapi asal kau tahu aku benar-benar kecewa akan sikapmu yang pengecut ini. Kau bahkan belum mencoba, aku benar-benar kecewa, kau bahkan tidak bisa melakukannya bahkan untuk ku sekalipun" Kyu segera berdiri dan beranjak pergi meninggalkanku sendirian. Dia pasti kecewa berat padaku.

Keesokan harinya lagi-lagi Kyu mencoba membujukku, tapi aku tetap tidak berubah fikiran, diluar dugaanku Kyu ternyata benar-benar marah.

"kau gadis yang benar-benar keras kepala! Aku menyesal mengenal orang yang bahkan sudah menyerah sebelum mencoba sepertimu Lee Sungmin!" Kyu berteriak keras didepanku.

"Yaa! Apa hakmu mengataiku seperti itu huh! Aku tidak suka itu hakku dank au tidak berhak bicara seperti itu" aku malah balik berteriak padanya, satu hal yang belum pernah kami lakukan sebelumnya. Bertengkar.

"Kau benar-benar menyebalkan" bentak Kyu dengan emosi sambil berjalan meninggalkanku yang juga ikut jadi emosi karenanya.

Pagi ini aku sengaja datang sedikit terlambat dari biasanya,pukul 7.30 aku baru berangkat. Hari ini adalah hari pertama latihan untuk acara amal tersebut. Aku hanya mendaftarkan diriku sebagai panitia dibelakang panggung bukan sebagai pengisi acara. Kyu sendiri akan menjadi salah satu pengisi acara, dia dan beberapa orang dari kelas kami akan mengadakan pertunjukan musik perdana mereka didepan para penyandang cacat.

Sedikit enggan aku memasuki halaman sekolah. Tampak teman-temanku sangat sibuk dengan tugas masing-masing, sepertinya hanya aku yang acuh tak acuh dengan tugasku sendiri. Huftt, aku tidak bisa berdiri didepan orang banyak apalagi harus menunjukkan keahlianku itu sebabnya aku menolak saat akan diajak 'mentas'. Mungkin aku memang gadis pengecut.

"Annyeong Kyu~~ apa tidurmu semalam nyenyak" aku menyapa Kyu yang sedang sibuk mencoba nada-nada dasar pada biolanya

"Oh Minnie" ia hanya melirikku sebentar kemudian kembali memperhatikan biolanya. Aku tahu dia masih kecewa karena aku tidak bersedia pentas bersamanya. Sudah 2 hari dia tidak datang ke 'Secret Lake'. Aku merasa sedikit aneh saat dia bersikap begitu dingin padaku. Biasanya dia pasti tersenyum saat melihatku tapi kali ini tidak, apa dia benar-benar marah padaku?

"Oh ya, lagu apa yang akan kalian bawakan nanti?" aku mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"lagu karya Beethoven" lagi-lagi dia hanya menjawab singkat tanpa menoleh kearahku.

"Oh ya? Aku yakin kalian bisa menampilakan yang terbaik nantinya. Hehehe" aku duduk dikursi disebelahnya.

"Arasso, kami pasti bisa. Sebaiknya kau kerjakan saja tugasmu jangan mengangguku. Aku harus konsentrasi latihan jadi aku mohon pergilah kau juga tidak bisa membantuku apa-apa "

Plakkk ! bak mendapat sebuah tamparan saat mendengar ia mengusirku begitu saja, padahal aku baru saja duduk disebelahnya tapi ia sudah merasa terganggu. Aku menarik nafas panjang,segera bangkit dan pergi dari tempat itu dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Baru kali ini aku benar-benar merasa sedih. Saat sudah sampai ditepi danau rahasia aku segera melampiaskan kekecewaanku terhadap Kyu dengan menagis sejadi-jadinya. toh tidak akan ada yang mendengar dan melihatku ditempat ini. Aku tidak menyangka kyu akan bersikap seperti itu padaku. Sekarang aku merasa Kyu sedikit berubah sejak aku meolak ajakannya untuk pentas dipanggung. Aku benar-benar merasa kehilangan sosok Kyu yang selama ini selalu membuat hari-hariku yang membosankan diseolah ini menjadi begitu berwarna. Tapi sekarang sepertinya Kyu tidak mau lagi berteman denganku. Kyu.. Arggh kenapa hati ini rasanya begitu sakit saat kau menatapku seperti itu dan bicara seperti sinis.

Sudah tiga hari ini Kyu benar- benar tidak mau bicara denganku. Berkali-kali aku mencari celah untuk bicara dan minta maaf dengannya tapi hasilnya dia selalu menghindar. Belakangan ini dia lebih sering terlihat bersama Seohyun, teman satu kelasku yang juga akan menjadi salah satu partner Kyu untuk pementasan nanti. Mereka tampak lebih sering berbincang-bincang tak jarang aku memergoki Kyu tertawa begitu lepas bersama Seohyun tawa yang selama 3 hari ini tidak pernah ia perlihatkan didepanku.

Entah mengapa ada rasa sakit saat melihat Kyu begitu ceria bersama Seohyun. Kyu, tidakkah kau tahu aku merindukan tawamu, candamu, celotehmu tentang makhluk ruang angkasa dan lain-lain. Hatiku sakit saat melihat keu bersama seohyun, aku sedih saat kau tertawa bersama Seohyun, aku…..

"Arrrrghhhh! Kyuhyun kau benar-benar jahat" aku bicara pada diriku sendiri di tepi danau, tidak ada Kyu disini tentu saja.

"Kau tahu Kyu aku tidak suka melihat kau dekat dengan gadis centil itu!" aku mecabuti rumput disekitarku dengan kesal.

"Kau benar-benar tidak mau bicara denganku haah!" kali ini kulemparkan sebuah batu kerikil ketengah danau dengan perasaan yang campur aduk. Tidak kusadari butiran-butiran bening mulai mengalir dipipiku. Untuk pertama kalinya aku menangis. Selama ini masalah sebesar apapun aku selalu berusaha untuk tidak menjadi gadis cengang tapi kali ini entah mengapa kurasa menagis bisa membantuku menenangkan perasaanku.

Berkali-kali kulemparkan batu kerikil ketengah danau, entah sudah berapa banyak yang kulemparkan. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa aku bisa begitu marah melihat Kyu seperti ini, aku suka Kyu dekat dengan gadis lain. Apa aku sedang cemburu pada Seohyun?

"Ouh maldo andwae!" aku menepuk-nepuk kedua pipiku "aku tidak mungkin cemburu pada Seohyun, Kyu kan bukan namja chinguku aku tidak berhak cemburu pada gadis manapun" aku tertunduk lesu sambil menatapi rumput-rumput yang siap menjadi sasaranku selanjutnya.

"Kyu-aa~~ bogoshipposso" ada persaan aneh saat tidak bisa bersama Kyu disini.

Semalaman aku terus berfikir tentang Kyu, entah mengapa sejak dia bersikap dingin padaku aku jadi lebih sering memikirkannya. Wajahnya selalu terbayang di otakku, dan jika sudah memikirkannya selanjutnya aku pasti akan menjadi emosi pada diri sendiri.

"Kyuhyun-aa~~" pagi ini aku berencana untuk bicara lagi padanya.

"Wae?" ujarnya dingin.

"Aku ingin bicara, jebbal kali ini jangan acuhkan aku. Siang ini saat istirahat apa kau punya waktu? Aku tunggu di danau. Aku akan menunggumu sampai kau datang" ujarku dengan gugup dan langsung segera berlari dari hadapannya aku takut dia akan menolakku lagi kali ini.

Waktu istirahat 5 menit lagi akan segera berakhir tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda Kyu akan datang. Aku terus menunggu. 5 menit, 10 menit, 20 menit, Kyu tak datang. Aku terduduk lemas direrumputan. Semarah itukah ia sampai tidak mau datang?

Sekarang aku mulai menagis lagi. Entah mengapa Lee sungmin yang tidak pernah mau menangis ini sekarang berubah menjadi gadis yang sangat cengang. Aku memukuli kepalaku berkali-kali.

"Uljima sungmin-aa~" aku mencoba menenangkan diriku entah mengapa bukannya berhenti tangisanku malah lebih kencang.

Tiba-tiba langit menjadi begitu mendung, menurut ramalan cuaca berita tadi pagi siang ini akan turun hujan. Suara Guntur dan gemuruh mulai bersahut-sahutan tapi aku sama sekali tidak mempeduliaknnya, air mataku benar-benar tidak bisa kukontrol lagi. Tak lama kemudian hujan lebat pun turun. Lagi-lagi aku mebiarkan tubuhku diguyur hujan. Padahal aku orang yang paling tidak bisa kena hujan tapi aku malah terus menagis ditengah hujan. Sekarang aku benar-benar bisa menagis sepuas-puasnya.

Sampai waktu pulang sekolah hujan masih terus saja turun siswa-siswa sudah mulai pulang sedangkan aku masih duduk ditempatku tadi, dan dia tetap tidak datang juga. Sekarang sudah tidak ada air mata lagi tapi akibatnya mataku sekarang bengkak dan merah. Hujan masih terus saja turun dan tubuhku sudah sangat menggigil hebat. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 02.30 pm. Eonni dan oppaku pasti khawatir jika aku tidak segera pulang. Ku coba untuk bangkit dan kulangkahkan kakiku untuk segera pulang. Tapa Kedua kakiku sudah sangat lemas akibat kedinginan dan kepalaku sedikit pusing. Tubuhku menggigil, Aku berjalan sempoyongan menuju gerbang sekolah, tas yang sudah kubawa sejak istirahat tadi entah sudah jatuh dimana.

"Babo!" sebuah suara mengejutkankku, aku mendongak untuk melihat siapa yang datang tapi kepalaku benar2 pusing. Entah mengapa aku seperti mimpi melihat Kyu sedang berdiri didepanku membawa tas dan juga sebuah paying untukku. Bahkan disaat seperti ini aku masih saja mengharapkan dia datang padahal itu tak akan mungkin terjadi.

"Maldo andwae…. Kyu aku benci padamu! Jangan muncul lagi difikiranku!" aku berteriak sambil menggeleng-gelangkan kepalaku mencoba untuk menyadarkan diriku bahwa aku hanya berhalusinasi melihatnya. Kembali kulangkahkan kakiku yang sudah sangat lemas, lagi-lagi aku menangis. Wae? kenapa aku terus memikirkannya. Brughhhh….. tiba-tiba aku kehilangan keseimbanganku dan tubuhku ambruk ketanah.

"Minnie-aa~~" kudengar seseorang meneriakkan namaku dan sebuah tangan menggapai tubuhku. Antara sadar dan tidak sadar aku merasa ada seseorang yang mengangkat tubuhku. Aku tidak bisa melihat siapa yang datang karena beberapa detik kemudian semuanya gelap.

Saat bangun kudapati aku sudah terbaring ditempat tidurku yang hangat serta aroma pewangi ruangan favoritku. Rasanya nyaman sekali.

"oh kau sudah bangun minnie-aa~~?" eonni tampak cemas melihatku disampingnya tampak Wonppa tak kalah cemas.

"nega wae geurae? Kenapa aku bisa sudah berada disini?" tanyaku bingung.

" tadi ada seorang yang mengantarkanmu pulang dalam keadaan basah kuyup dan pingsan. Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan? Kau main hujan lagi? Kau kan tahu kau ini tidak bisa kena hujan?" eonni menjelaskan.

"Nugu? Apa kalian mengenalnya?"

"ah iya ya? Kenapa tadi lupa menanyakan namanya ya, tadi sehabis mengantarmu dia langsung pulang wajahnya juga sepertinya sedang sedih jadi kami tidak sempat bertanya macam-macam. " aku penasaran siapa yang megantarku sampai dirumah.

Besoknya disekolah. Teman-temanku kembali sibuk dengan persiapan acara amal yang tinggal 4 hari lagi. Sepertinya tidak ada yang menyadari bahwa kemarin aku hampir tidak bisa pulang dari sekolah akibat kedinginan. Dan termasuk Kyu pun tidak tahu kalau kemarin karena dialah aku nyaris mati menggigil kehujanan. Buktinya dia hanya melihatku sekilas kemudian kembali sibuk dengan biolanya. Aku sungguh tidak suka dengan suasana seperti ini. Nappeun namja Kyu.

"Kyu-aa~~ apa kau sudah berhasil menemukan dimana letak kesalahan pada nada yang kita latih kemarin?" Seohyun tiba-tiba mendekati Kyu yang nyaris membuarku melotot. Gadis centil ini ternyata masih saja mencari kesempatan.

"Ah belum, aku tidak tahu nada mana yang masih kurang pas, songsaengnim benar-benar membuatku stress, bagaimana mungkin dia tetap tidak memberi tahuku dimana letak kesalahanku padahal acara tinggal 4 hari lagi" Kyu tampak gusar.

"Hahaha, tenang saja aku pasti membantumu menemukan nada yang pas itu. Kokkjong hajimama Kyu-aa~" Seohyun memegang tangan Kyu yang lagi-lagi membuat darahku berdesir lebih kencang ingin rasanya menjauhkan tangan gadis itu dari tangan Kyu. Kemudian Kyu mulai memainkan biolanya wajahnya tampak sedikit bingung saat memainkan nada2nya.

"Dibagian awal kau salah memasukkan nada, dibagian refrain justru nada yang kau masukkan terlalu berlebihan sehingga nadanya terdengar sumbang dan tidak ada klimaksnya, dan di akhiri dengan gesekanmu tidak smooth jadi nada penutupnya terdengar tidak indah." Aku tiba-tiba bicara begitu saja pada Kyu entah dari mana aku bisa tahu bagian mana yang salah dari permainan biola Kyu padahal ini kali pertamaku mendengar instrumennya. Kyu hanya melongo mendengar penjelasanku. Suasan menjadi hening.

"Oh ya Kyu apa kau sudah sarapan? Tadi aku sengaja membawakanmu sarapan. Makanlah dulu. Aku yang buat lho" tiba-tiba seohyun memecah suasana hening diantara kami tadi dengan gaya sok manisnya, dan Kyu? Apa yang kyu lakukan? Dia tersenyum pada gadis itu?

"ah ne, gomawo Seohyun-shi" ujar Kyu sambil menerima makanan dari Seohyun, Kyu bahkan tidak menggubrisku?

"sini biar kusuapi" tawar Seohyun dengan manja yang lagi-lagi dibalas Kyu dengan senyuman.

Dengan kesal kutinggalkan ruangan yang menggerahkan itu. beberapa waktu yang lalu aku sudah mulai menyukai gedung sekolah aku betah barada dikelas kerana ada kyu yang selalu menyemangatiku tapi sekarang kurasa duduk ditepi danau lebih nyaman dari tempat ini. Kubanting pintu kelas dengan keras dan segera menuju 'Secret Lake'.

"anak itu pasti mau bolos lagi. Haah kapan ia akan serius belajar musik." Samar-samar kudengar songsaengnim membicarakanku aku tak peduli.

Aku duduk di tepi danau, memandangi air danau yang tampak bening dan tenang. Kembali terbayang kejadian tadi, aku sepertinya sudah benar benar cemburu pada gadis itu.

"Hhhhh… apa aku jatuh cinta padanya?" aku mendesah kecil, kembali kupandangi air danau. Aku tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya, aku ingin marah padanya karena membiarkan gadis itu begitu manja.

"Apa kalian baru saja jadian hah?" aku bicara sendiri sambil dengan kesal mencabuti rumput yang tak berdosa. "apa kalian ingin menunjukkan pada semua orang kalau kalian sekarang sepasang kekasih?" lagi-lagi kucabut segenggam rumput dengan kasar dan melemparkannya kedanau.

"ingin membuatku cemburukah? Huh, aku tidak akan cemburu!memangnya kau siapa? Cho Kyuhyun kau…..! non chongmal nappen namja" kuhempaskan tubuhku diatas rumput.

"apa tubuhmu sudah baikan?" subuah suara yang sangat kukenal membuatku terkejut dan segera bangun untuk melihatnya.

"Kyu~? apa yang kau lakukan disini!" perasaanku bercampur aduk saat melihatnya datang ketempat ini, ingin rasanya memeluknya dan mengatakan kalau aku sangat merindukannya berada disini tapi dilain sisi aku juga ingin rasanya memaki-makinya karena begitu marah padanya.

"bagaimana dengan tubuhmu? Gwaenchana?" ujarnya pelan.

"hhahh, apa urusanmu, tentu saja aku baik-baik saja" jawabku ketus sambil membuang muka.

"Aku hanya bertanya, kalau kau tidak apa-apa baguslah. Aku kesini hanya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih karena tadi kau sudah memberi tahuku dimana letak kesalahan nada2 ku. Gomawo Minnie-a~~" Selesai bicara itu kyu segera memutar tubuhnya dan bersiap pergi dari tempat itu.

"YAAAA, CHO KYUHYUN! Apa kau tahu kemarin aku hampir mati karenamu. Kau benar-benar kejam. Hanya karena aku menolak ikut di acara itu kau jadi mengacuhkanku seperti ini. Membuatku seperti orang gila yang memikirkanmu setiap detik. Berfikir keras begaiman agar kau bisa memaafkanku berusaha agar kau mau bicara dengaku lagi. Aku menunggumu 3 jam disini tapi kau tidak datang. Kau benar-benar nappeun namja"

"Aku…." Kyu baru akan bicara tapi aku segera memotongnya

"Aku mencoba untuk menjalin hubungan baik lagi denganmu, aku sudah berusaha bersikap manis padamu tapi apa yang kau lakukan padaku kau bahkan tidak melihat kearahku saat aku bicara, kau tidak mengacuhkan kata-kataku dan kau tidak tersenyum sama sekali padaku, tidakkah kau tahu hati sakit menerima ini semua"

"Minnie-aa…saat itu aku hanya tidak ingin diganggu" dia memanggilku dengan panggilan kesayanganku.

"setiap berpapasan denganku dijalan kau berpura-pura tidak melihatku. Kau asik bercengkrama dengan Seohyun, kau asik bicara dengannya tersenyum padanya tertawa bersamanya, tapi kau bilang aku mengganggumu? kau tidak mengerti bagaimana perasaaku melihat itu semua? Aku…..aku…. aku rasa aku sudah gila karenamu, aku benar-benar tidak mengerti mengapa bisa menyukai orang sepertimu"

"K-k-kau menyukaiku?"

"terserah sekarang kau berfikir apa tentang aku, aku mungkin sudah gila. Nan jongmal….." aku tidak menyelesaikan kata-kataku mataku mulai berkaca-kaca saat kulihat Kyu hanya mematung ditempatnya.

"Mianhae" Kyu menatapku.

"Mianhae? Untuk apa kau minta maaf Kyu~ selama ini aku yang selalu minta maaf padamu dan kau tidak mengiraukan permintaan maafku sama sekali, aku rela duduk diruangan itu tempat yang sama sekali tidak nyaman bagiku menunggumu sampai selesai latihan hanya untuk minta maaf. Mulai sekarang aku tidak akan mengusikmu lagi, aku tidak akan berusaha untuk minta maaf padamu terserah kau memaafkan atau tidak. Aku benci padamu Kyu~~~ Pergilah! Aku tidak ingin melihatmu lagi CHO KYUHYUN!"

Dadaku rasanya mau pecah saat mengatakan itu semua, aku benar-benar marah emosiku tidak mampu lagi kukontrol dan entah dari mana aku mendapatkan kata-kata barusan. Ingin menangis sejadi-jadinya tapi tidak disini, tidak di depan Kyu.

"Minnie-aa~… sekarang tolong dengarkan aku" pinta Kyu.

"Malhajima Kyu, aku tidak ingin mendengarnya" aku segera beranjak dan berniat meninggalkan tempat itu namun Kyu berhasil meraih tanganku dan menarikku kedalam pelukannya. Dia memelukku begitu erat sampai akupun tidak berhasil melepaskan diri darinya.

"Minnie. Aku tau kau kesal padaku, kau boleh marah padaku, dan kau boleh membenciku seumur hidupmu tapi izinkan aku memelukmu untuk kali ini saja" Aku hanya diam dipelukannya.

"Aku takut pertunjukkan ini akan menjadi pertunjukkan yang terakhirku, aku takut tidak akan bisa bermain music lagi. Itu sebabnya kemarin aku sangat berharap bisa satu panggung denganmu dan menampilakan yang terbaik didepan aku sangat kecewa saat kau masih juga tidak mau ikut" Kyu kembali bicara dan aku benar-benar tak mengerti apa maksudnya kepalaku sudah terlanjur dipenuhi dengan amarah.

"Aku hanya sebentar sekolah disini, setelah ini aku harus pergi Minnie kau tidak akan melihat muka menyebalkan ku ini lagi untuk selamanya dan mungkin tidak akan ada kesempatan untuk berada dipanggung yang sama denganmu lagi. ottokhe?" sepertinya Kyu mulai terisak aku tidak berani menatapnya.

"Odiya? Kemana kau akan pergi?" aku memberanikan diri bertanya padanya.

"Aku pernah bilang kalau aku tidak akan pernah bisa menjadi pemusik, karena itu bukan takdirku" bisik Kyu lirih.

"Wae?kau selalu mengatakan kau tidak akan bisa jadi pemusik tapi kau tidak pernah mengatakan alasannya, aku tak mengerti Kyu, tolong jelaskan" nada suaraku kembali meninggi.

"Kau akan mengetahuinya nanti. Mianhae Minnie-ya" Kyu pun melepaskan pelukannya, mengecup keningku sebentar dan segera berlalu dari hadapanku.

Sudah tiga hari ini aku malas kesekolah, dan tinggal satu hari lagi pentas musik disekolah akan diadakan. Kyu tidak pernah menghubungiku setelah kejadian terakhir di 'secret lake'. Akupun enggan menghubunginya. Sementara eonni dan oppaku sibuk membujukku untuk kembali kesekolah.

"Minnie-aa apa yang kau lakukan didalam? Cepatlah keluar chagi~~" terdengar suara Chullie eonni didepan pintu kamarku.

"Minnie-aa apa kau punya masalah, kenapa tidak cerita pada oppa? Jangan seperti ini, sudah tiga hari kau hanya mengurung diri" kali ini Wonppa yang angkat bicara. Aku tetap tidak mengubris keduanya.

Pikiranku terus melayang pada Kyu. Apa yang sedang dia lakukan sekarang? Pasti dia sedang giat-giatnya latihan musik mengingat lusa adalah hari H. bersemangatlah Kyu, aku sudah memaafkanmu. Tapi untuk sekarang aku masih belum sanggup bertemu denganmu.

Aku mencintaimu Kyu, tidakkah kau tau? Aku selalu ingin bersamamu bahagia bersamamu. Aku mulai menyukai musik karenamu, Aku mulai berani memegang alat musik lagi karenamu, aku ingin bermain musik bersamamu, aku ingin berada dipanggung yang sama denganmu memainkan nada-nada yang indah bersamamu. Hanya bersamamu. Tapi tidak sekarang, aku belum siap. Nan ottokhe Kyu?

"Mianhae Kyu"

Aku tiba-tiba terbangun dari tidurku. Kulirik jam weker beruang berwarna pink pemberian Kyu, baru jam 3 pagi. Tidak biasanya aku bangun sepagi ini. Kubuka selimut yang menutupi tubuhku segera kuberanjak kekamar mandi untuk mencuci muka dan menggosok gigi. Hari ini adalah hari pertunjukan perdana Kyu.

"Sreeek….sreek….sreek…" tiba-tiba aku mendengar sesuatu. Terdengar seperti langkah kaki orang diatas rumput. Siapa itu? Ada malingkah? Aku tak berani untuk mengeceknya, karena begitu ketakutan aku malah kembali naik ketempat tidurku menarik selimut hingga menutupi seluruh tubuh.

Pukul 6 pagi aku dibangunkan oleh eonniku. Lalu aku segera bersiap untuk pergi kesekolah. Tidak sabar rasanya melihat aksi panggung perdana Kyu. Ah Kyu kau harus menampilkan yang terbaik hari ini jangan membuat orang lain kecewa. Aku janji setelah selesai pertunjukan aku akan menyatakan perasaanku duluan padamu. Aku mematut diriku didepan cermin. Perfect! Aku tidak pernah berdandan serapi ini sebelumnya. Ini semua untukmu Kyu. Aku tersenyum melihat bayanganku dicermin, ternyata aku cukup manis.

Pukul 7 aku sudah sampai disekolah, sebagai panitia acara aku juga harus bersiap-siap. Kucari Kyu kemana-mana tapi tidak bisa menemukannya. Mungkin dia sedikit terlambat. Tiba-tiba aku teringat 'secret lake' apa mungkin Kyu ada disana? Kuputuskan untuk melihat kesana siapa tahu Kyu benar-benar ada disana.

Ternyata benar Kyu memang ada disana. Kulihat Kyu berdiri membelakangiku mengahadap kearah danau. Dia terlihat rapi dengan setelan jas putuhnya. Dia terlihat lebih tampan dan lebih gagah dari biasanya. Terlihat seperti seorang pangeran berkuda putih yang siap menjemput sang putri.

"sudah kuduga disini kau rupanya Kyu" aku mengahampirinnya.

"Oh Minnie-ya, kau sudah datang. Aku menunggumu dari tadi. Kau sudah tidak marah lagi padaku kan?" Dia tersenyum manis padaku.

"tentu saja tidak, kau juga sudah tidak marah lagi padaku kan?. Ini harus jadi hari bahagiamu Kyu, pertunjukkan pertamamu harus sukses." Aku mencoba menyemangatinya. Lagi-lagi dia tersenyum manis. Sepertinya dia benar-benar sedang behagia dan aku tidak ingin merusak hari bahagianya ini.

"Minnie-ya…" panggilnya pelan.

"emmm" jawabku.

"Kau mau berjanji padaku tidak?"

"Janji? Janji apa?" aku balik bertanya sambil memandangi wajahnya yang terus menatap kearah danau.

"Jika nanti aku sudah pergi, apa kau mau bermain musik? Menjadi seorang pemusik? Aku sangat ingin kau jadi pemusik agar nanti aku bisa manikmati nada-nada indah yang kau mainkan. Aku akan jadi penggemarmu yang paling bahagia" kyu mulai merangkulku.

"hahaha, janji macam apa itu Kyu?kau benar-benar akan pergi dari sekolah ini? Tidak bisakah kau tetap disini"

"kau tidak mau? Kau masih tidak menyukai musik kah?"

"Aniyo, karena kau aku sekarang mulai menyukai musik, bukankah kau ingin kita satu panggung nantinya? Jadi tunggulah aku. Aku akan belajar lebih giat agar bisa sebanding denganmu. Kyu-aa.. setelah ini kemanapun kau akan pergi bisakah kau menungguku dan kembali kesini untuk berduet dipanggung suatu hari nanti?" kutatap kedua bola mata beningnya. Dia balas menatapku dan lagi-lagi tersenyum. Aku merasa hari ini Kyu full of smile. Aku senang melihatnya.

"Jadi sekarang kau mau berjanji kan Minnie?"

"Ne…. nan yaksokhae Kyu~~" jawabku dengan pasti.

"Syukurlah, aku bisa tenang sekarang" ujarnya sambil mengeratkan rangkulannya dan aku malah langsung memeluknya dengan erat, tubuhnya terasa sangat hangat dan nyaman.

"Minnie-aa…. Saranghaeyo" tiba-tiba Kyu mengatakan hal yang tidak terduga sama sekali olehku. Aku melepaskan pelukanku. Kyu menatapku lekat-lekat.

"saranghae Minnie, aku takut tidak sempat mengatakannya nanti"

"nado saranghae Kyu~~~" persaanku benar-benar senang seperti melayang rasanya saat mendengar dia mengungkapkan persaannya. Kembali kupeluk tubuhnya, aku tidak ingin melepaskannya. Tiba-tiba Kyu melepaskan pelukannya. Memegang wajahku kemudian mengecup kening dan bibirku dengan pelan.

"sekarang aku harus pergi Minnie, pertunjukkannya akan segera mulai" Kyu tiba-tiba berlari meninggalkanku, akupun mengejarnya. Tapi Kyu berlari dengan sangat cepat dia sudah menghilang dari pandanganku saat aku mulai memasuki area sekolah dan aku tidak bisa mengejarnya. Dia pastilah pergi ke belakang panggung. Aku segera kesana.

"Songsaengnim, bagaimana ini?pertunjukkan 20 menit lagi akan mulai, kita belum menemukan pengganti Kyu untuk tampil solo dipembukaan acara" Seohyun terlihat sangat panik.

"entahlah, ibu benar-benar bingung sekarang" jawab songsaengnimku. Aku bingung melihat ekspresi semua orang yang tampak cemas bercampur sedih. Ada apa ini? Kenapa semuanya berwajah muram dan cemas begitu? Apa yang terjadi. Akhirnya kuputuskan untuk bertanya.

'Seohyun-aa ada apa?apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kalian harus mencari pengganti Kyu? Ada apa dengan Kyu?" pertanyaanku sepertinya begitu banyak. Tapi aku penasaran.

"Minnie-yaa" Seohyun tampak berkaca-kaca "Kyuhyun… dia…dia…" seohyun tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Wae irae seohyun-ah!" aku benar tidak sabar mendengarnya.

"Kyu,,,, tadi sekitar pukul 3 pagi ia dilarikan kerumah sakit, penyakitnya kambuh dan Kyu harus menjalani operasi. Dia mengidap Kanker otak dan sudah sangat parah. Dokter bilang kemungkinan selamat hanya 30%"

Jedaaaaarrrrr! Serasa tersambar petir aku saat mendengarnya. Maldo andwae… maldo andwae…. Itu tidak mungkin. aku tidak percaya, aku baru saja menemuinya, aku baru saja berjanji padanya untuk belajar musik lebih giat, aku baru saja berjanji untuk berduet dengannya suatu hari nanti. Kyu baru saja menyatakan perasaanya. Kutepuk pipiku dengan keras berharap aku hanya sedang bermimpi. Namun aku tidak sedang bermimpi ini kenyataan, kenyataan yang begitu sulit untuk kuterima. air mataku sudah membanjiri wajahku. Semua orang berusaha menenangkan aku yang sudah histeris.

Aku tidak ingin kehilangan Kyu. Aku tidak ingin dia pergi. Aku ingin terus bersamanya terus melihatnya terus mendengarkan cerita-cerita tentang makhluk luar angkasanya. Dan aku ingin mendengar suara merdunya saat bernyanyi.

"Kajimaaa Kyu~~…." Aku terisak. Pertunjukkan hanya tinggal 5 menit lagi.

"Aku akan menggantikannya, solo panggung Kyuhyun aku yang akan menggantikanya" aku bicara pada songsaengnim sambil masih sedikit terisak. Semua orang yang ada diruangan itu melongo mendengar perkataanku barusan.

"Aku tahu aku tidak pernah latihan sebelumnya, aku juga bukan pemain biola yang baik. Tapi aku akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin. aku ingin melakukannua demi Kyuhyun. Songsaengnim aku mohon izinkan aku menggantikan posisi Kyu." Aku kembali terisak. Akhirnya dengan sedikit tidak yakin songsaengnimpun mengizinkanku.

Kakiku bergetar saat naik keatas panggung. Lampu-lampu mulai mengarah kepadaku. Saat melihat audiens yang begitu banyak hatiku kembali bergetar. Ingin rasanya kembali turun kebelakang panggung. Tapi aku kembali teringat Kyu, sekarang Kyu pasti sedang berjuang antara hidup dan mati diruang operasi.

"Ini untukmu Kyu, aku juga akan berjuang untuk menampilkan yang terbaik" bola-bola bening itu rasanya terus memaksa untuk keluar dari kelopak mataku. Kupejamkan kedua mataku. Aku tidak ingin menangis disini, diatas panggung ditempat Kyu seharusnya berada. Kuangkat biola yang dari tadi kupengang dengan tangan bergetar.

Mulai kugesek biolaku, memainkan lagu yang biasa kudengar saat Kyu sedang latihan, entah ini magic atau apa aku sepertinya bisa mengingat lagunya dan sepertinya juga bisa memainkannya sebaik yang Kyuhyun lakukan .

Done! Akhirnya selesai sudah satu lagu kumainkan dengan sempurna. Kyu aku melakukannya, aku melakukannya dengan baik sesuai harapanmu teriakku dalam hati. Kubuka mataku bola-bola bening itu pun mengalir begitu saja tanpa bisa kubendung. Perasaanku kini makin bercampur aduk….

"Berjuanglah Kyu…..I'll pray for you….. and wish to see you again"

^_^ FIN ^_^

Wuahhh.. Mian kalo FF-nya geje bin ancur-ancuran.. Don't be a silent reader chingudeul...

Author butuh kritik dan sarannya, maklum author pemula^^

감사합니다 친구들 :D


End file.
